You Should Listen To Your Seme! SasuNaru style
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: HAHA Weellll Naruto kinda did but kinda didnt but did not listen to Sasuke! How will he make up for it! YAOI LEMON! SASUNARU


You should listen to your seme NaruSasu style.

(A/N: I wrote a DarkxLink fic like this and a great person reviewed me then asked me later that should make a NaruSasu/SasuNaru version! (i don't remember which -_-) so I am making a SasuNaru version ;D if u liked this one and like LinkxDark I suggest go reading my other one xD enjoy!)

OH! and I do NOT own Naruto :(

Warnings: pointless smut and man sex! :D hehe oh! And REALLY ukeish Naruto! ^^

Naruto groaned out loudly in distress at the way he died. I mean like seriously? Isn't Link suppose to be the invincible hero of time?

Sasuke laughed and grabbed Naruto bringing him into his lap and took the wii remote himself to try out the game.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined but didn't move and let Sasuke beat the boss himself

"Hey Sasuke I was wondering if I can play Legend of Zelda tomorrow without you when you go to work since tomorrow I have the day off." Naruto pleaded with puppy eyes.

"If you must, but I'd rather you not…"

"Why not?" Naruto turned around in Sasuke's lap waiting for his answer.

"I like playing this game with you and I want to beat this game with you." Sasuke looked innocent to Naruto when he said that.

"… I'm not promising anything if I get completely bored! But I'll set it off as much as I can. K?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Alright." Sasuke continued to beat the game and let Naruto play otherwise.

X next day X

Naruto got up around 1 in the afternoon, and of course Sasuke left way earlier and was expected to be home in 3 hours!

Naruto got ready, (xD just kept his pjs on and brushed his teeth) then went to eat ramen for breakfast! Deciding he didn't want to play LoZ (Legend of Zelda) cuz he kinda not but did promise Sasuke he wouldn't so he put in a movie!

"hm... Spiderman… or Ponyo! Wait? Ponyo? That's for little kids movie… ha ha..." Naruto looks both ways, regardless if he's alone! You never know! And put the spiderman movie back and put in Ponyo!

*at the end of the movie*

"*sniffles* that was such a good movie! I love you Ponyo and Soskay! Please be together for ever! Well I'm bored…"

Naruto looks at the wii.

"no Naruto! You promised!" Naruto looks at the wall but slowly drifts back to the game consul.

"He wouldn't care if I played a new game… Nah, too lazy to try and remember what im suppose to do... What to do... Oh! I know! I should play! And not save! He wont notice! Ya! Im a genius!" Naruto started up the game and clicked on their game, and went to play.

*hour later*

"well I should quit and not save Sasuke's coming home soon! click that button, then that one, and- ? %#*$& ! FUGDE COVERED- shit!" Naruto looked screen, rubbed his eyes, looked again then groaned.

He did. Totally did. Just deleted. their almost beaten. game of legend of Zelda.

Naruto felt a stinging to his eyes and blurriness happening. I mean, what would you do! Ok maybe not cry but still! He's gotta feel terrible after doing that!

Suddenly the front door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"I'm home- Naruto?" Sasuke was welcomed with Naruto running into his arms and crying alligator tears.

"I-I'm soo-so *hiccup* sor-sorry!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"For what? You played the Legend of Zelda game?" Sasuke laughed. "I don't mind, endless you finished the game without me." Sasuke raised his eyebrows really hoping that didn't happen.

Naruto shock his head.

"No! I-I deleted o-our game!" Naruto sniffles but started to calm down.

"Y- ah- fahlah- … what?" Sasuke tried to speak.

"I accidentally deleted the game…" Naruto said clearly now waiting for Sasuke to start yelling.

"Meh." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Dammit Naruto. Oh well, guess we have to start all over" Sasuke chuckled.

"Your not mad? You don't want to kick me out? Break up? … SASUKE I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH! I should have listened to my seme! I'm soo sorry!" Naruto hugged Sasuke closer.

Suddenly, a lightbulb popped up above Sasuke, and the kind that is what we yaoi fans love! xD

"Actually Naruto since you didn't listen to me… I think something should be arranged…" Sasuke said seductively.

"wh-what?" Naruto stuttered out surprised... Poor Naru-chan… he doesn't know what he started.

"Yes a punishment... And I know the perfect one." Sasuke moved to nibble on Naruto's ear and his hands moved down to his uke's butt.

Naruto squeaked at the suddenness but did not complain.

"Sasuke wha-"

"Quiet. Don't talk." Sasuke ripped off Naruto's shirt and started nipping his way down to his bellybutton, kissing his stomach then moved back up to steal a kiss.

Naruto moaned softly and tugged on Sasuke's pants then he got an idea himself.

"Sasuke-sama, may I speak?" Naruto gave Sasuke a sexy look.

Having Naruto call Sasuke Sasuke-sama was a huge turn on, and you could tell by the way Sasuke growled out a yes trying to hold himself back.

"Can I suck your cock? And if I do a good job will you forgive me?" Naruto got on his knees, like he was going to do it no matter what.

"Yes- Naruto!" Sasuke was interrupted because Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers and started to pump his dick.

"Naruto... Uhng.."

Naruto licked the underside and sucked on the head and slowly took Sasuke in his mouth and then suddenly moved his mouth off only to blow on the tip to tease.

"Naruto! Don't tease- oh god!" Sasuke groaned out quite loudly as Naruto deep throated him in one go and sucked hard.

Sasuke panted as Naruto continues his work and right when Sasuke felt like he was going to explode, he pulled Naruto way from his dick.

"Enough, now stand up and suck." Sasuke put three fingers to Naruto's mouth as he stood up.

Naruto put the fingers in his mouth while looking at Sasuke and rolling his tongue over his fingers making Sasuke growl again.

When Sasuke took the fingers out thinking they were wet enough he pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers and put a finger in Naruto's entrance right away causing Naruto to groan.

Sasuke added a second finger scissoring his hole preparing his for what's next, and the thrusting in the third finger as Naruto moaned in discomfort.

Sasuke hooked his fingers hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke! Oh god! Just fuck me! Now!" Naruto moaned out very loudly when Sasuke continued to thrust into that spot with his fingers.

"Gladly!" Sasuke pulled his fingers out and pulled off his shirt then moved Naruto up against the wall face facing to wall.

"Ready?" Sasuke returned the teasing as Naruto moaned to Sasuke to hurry up.

Sasuke smirked then slammed into Naruto and pulled out and slammed back in not giving Naru time to adjust.

Naruto here was moaning and trying to find something to grasp onto.

"Faster! H-harder!" Naruto commanded.

Sasuke slowed down causing Naruro to make a erotic whining noise.

"Like this?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear

"No! Not like that!" Naruto pushed back into Sasuke trying to make Sasuke to move again because he stopped.

"oh, so like this?" Sasuke pulled out and harshly slammed back in.

"YES! god! Like that!" Naruro moaned out very loudly as Sasuke continued to slam into his prostate and just started to pump Naruto's dick to make him come first.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out as he came all over the wall and Sasuke came right after because of the tightness that was suddenly around him.

After they rode out their orgasm, Sasuke smirked as Naruto asked,

"Is my punishment done yet yet?"

"No, not even close." and Sasuke pulled out and picked up Naruto bringing them into another room they will have to clean up later when they're done!

(A/N: OMJ! I finished in one night! Yay^^ now to publish~ LOL well hehe I'm excited for this xD hey have any of you guys deleted ur legend of Zelda game- heck any game and freak out over it? I know I have! Well review and check out my other story!n(PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~ ILL GIVE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO DOOOOO!)

Love

Grace-chan)


End file.
